Life Has Some Twisted Things Going
by bunni4u
Summary: Sana and Akito are the best of friends. But what will happen if they both want more than that, but none of them know it? Chapter 5 updated now
1. The Unbelieveable

Chapter One: The Unbelievable

"Damnit," whispered Akito softly now wanting to wake up Sana.

Sana had been staying at his house for some time now, ever since she had a bit of a fight with her mother. Since she had moved, she has been sleeping in Akito's room and he slept in the living room. But lately she had been making him sleep right next to her and this made him think.

Why does she keep making me do this? Doesn't she know how I feel about her? Damn, she sure can be stupid about love! Akito mentally said.

Akito stared at Sana and gently brushed away her hair away from her face. He was going insane on how much he wanted to kiss on her soft perfect lips again, but he forced himself not to because he didn't want to frighten her and cause another awkward moment between them. He liked the strong friendship they had now and didn't want to ruin it. He slowly moved her towards him wrapping his arms around her, and tenderly kissed her on her forehead. He quickly checked to see if she noticed, which she didn't, and went to sleep holding her.

Next Morning

Sana woke up feeling this wonderful heat surrounding her. She tried to sit up but something brought her back down again. She forced her eyes a little more and finally noticed what was going on. Akito was holding her while he slept. How the hell did this happen? WAIT! Is he doing this cause he was dreaming about something? Or did he or I did something that caused this.

Just when Sana thought things couldn't get any worse Akito moaned out "Sana."

Sana laid there dumbfounded. She didn't know what the hell was happening, but yet she didn't feel bothered by it either. Sana knew that she has been feeling differently about Akito lately, and sometimes she couldn't stand being around him being afraid what she will do next.

"Damn he is so hot!" Sana said staring at him.

She tried her best to figure out a way to get out of this 'he is holding me' situation, but nothing seemed to work. She ended up giving up and she just laid back down. She he was holding on to her she wanted to do something as well she cuddle on his chest. Feeling the warmness again she fell asleep once more.

Akito woke up an hour later and decided to take a cold shower because of the dream he had with Sana. He noticed that he was still holding her in her arms then he just stopped. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sana was cuddling against him! Akito let go of holding Sana and ran to take a shower taking no chances.

**Next chapter will be up soon! Please Review! **


	2. Daydreams

Chapter Two: Daydreams

Sana later went down to join Akito and the rest of his family for breakfast. She was a little happy on what just happened this morning, and also felt refreshed. Akito tried his best to try to avoid eye contact with Sana, but it was impossible for Sana kept talking and asking all these questions.

"AKITO! Are you listening to me? Come on, don't be like that! I didn't do anything wrong. Why are you acting this way?" Sana said desperately.

_Because of what happened last night and this morning. DUH! Seriously what else do you think? _These were the words that Akito wanted to say but instead he simply said he was just not feeling good.

"Not feeling good? Not feeling good my ass. Come on tell me! I want to know," Sana protested.

"Well if you can't figure out yourself, I'm not telling you," Akito said, "I'm going to karate practice, if you want to walk with me than hurry up."

"Fine," Sana said rolling her eyes at him. Akito didn't know why but when she did that it sort of turned him on. Every little thing was so cute about her.

_Akito snap out of it! You'll just bring yourself into conclusions again. You don't know how she even feelings about you. But maybe I do. She seems more drawn to me lately. She takes almost any opportunity just to touch me. It feels so nice when her touch touches me. AKITO! YOU ARE DOING IT AGAIN! _Akito snapped back to reality and Sana was already waiting by the door.

"Hurry up Akito. Just a minute ago you were yelling at me for being lazy, but look at you your just standing there again," Sana sarcastically said.

"I'm going," Akito answered back. Sana then reached for her backpack with one hand, and with the only one she grabbed Akito's arm (arm with arm style) and were off.

Today was perfect. The sun was shining down on earth and the flower petals seemed to dance with the sun's shine. There was a cloud insight, just there was a bit of wind. Sana couldn't help but notice that Akito seemed a bit different today. His face was not as relax and she could notice that something was bothering him. He also looked, if this was even possible, hotter than this morning. He had on his hoodie and jeans on today.

_Damnit! What the hell is happening to me? Why can't I stop thinking about him? Every time I touch him he feelings so good, I just want to get him and kiss him. His lips look so perfect and his…_

Sana couldn't finish what she was thinking because she suddenly fell over something and fell to the ground. Hard. She had fallen knees first into the ground. Sana winced in pain for she had scraped both her knees.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Sana said.

"Sana, are you okay?" Akito said worried about her.

"Yea, I'm okay just clumsy me again," Sana said smiling. She tried to get up but her legs wouldn't let her. Once again she fell to the ground this time on her ass.

"No your not! Come on let me carry you from now on," Akito insisted. This made Sana blush a little bit but she simply refused.

"Come on, there is no way that you can walk on like this. Just get on … please!" Akito said while bending down so Sana could get on. She couldn't take it anymore and agreed with him.

She felt the same warmness she felt this morning and wondered if Akito felt the same way about her as she did about him. Soon sleepiness took over her and she fell asleep on Akito's back. Akito knew she fell asleep and decided to skip practice today to take Sana back home to his room.

**Hoped you liked it! I'll write the next one soon. Review please!**


	3. The Moment

Chapter Three: The Moment

"Aaaah," Sana yelled. She had just woken up from a nightmare. It was one of those kinds that you are in front of the classroom giving a presentation then you realize that you forgot that you are not wearing clothes and then start screaming the hell out of your self.

Sana was a bit confused. _How did I get here? Well the last thing I remember is daydreaming about Akito, fallen, scraping my knees, fallen again, going on Akito's back, then umm then I think I fell asleep. _

She quickly glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 1 pm. She looked around the room and found Akito sitting next to her laying his head on the bed asleep.

"Awww, he is so cute!" Sana said. She was about to bend down to see how he looked like asleep, but at the moment he woke up, "Hi Akito, I'm sorry for what happened today."

"Huh? Oh that it was nothing. Are the bandages okay?" Akito questioned. Sana hadn't noticed that she had bandages at all. She removed the covers on top of her and saw her knees neatly bandages. _When did this happen? Awww he is so sweet!_

"Yea they're okay. Thanks," She bent forward giving a kiss on his cheek. Akito felt that he was going to melt at that moment. He went to his blush mood and quickly put his head down. Akito tried to think of something else before he hardens again.

Not wanting to destroy the moment he simply said, "I wasn't just going to leave you there, you know."

"Yea I know," Sana said slightly blushing herself. Things between them were getting better they thought together. At that moment he couldn't control what was happening to him. He sat there staring into her eyes and she stared at his too. He started to lend in, and kissed her on the lips. He wanted her so bad to kiss him back.

Sana sat there dazzled. She wanted him to do this for so long, but why won't she respond to him. His lips tasted so good, but yet she couldn't move hers. Akito started to feel embarrassed and pulled always from her. He didn't want to keep things getting weird so he ran.

"Umm, I … I gotta go," he said running from the room. He left Sana there alone. Sana felt stupid for not doing anything again. _Damnit I did it again._ She got up and started to run after him. She knew where he was going. He was going to the park at the spot he always went and she had always found him. When she got to the park she saw him there. Akito saw her and was about to run again, but he caught him by the arm.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I don't know what came over him." He lowered his head even more. Sana pulled him so that he could sit next to her on the bench. She took him by the hand and started to stroke it.

_Sana you can do this. You need to tell him. Come on you have to. PLEASE!_ She took a deep breathe and started.

"About today, and well the other days…I'm sorry. Okay the sounded wrong, what I'm trying to say is that I was in shock at the moment. I–I umm…," Sana said before Akito interrupted.

"I get it. I know that I took advantage of you. I won't do it again. I don't want another weird thing going between us; today I'll sleep in the liv..." Akito stopped talking because Sana had just kissed him, and now was staring at him. _What the hell? She kissed me, what I'm I saying she KISSED me._ Coming back from his astonishment, he lend forward and kissed her again, but this time is was different because she kissed him back. They sat there tasting each others lips. She felt he nibbling on her lower lip and she lit her lips open a bit granting him entry.

**To be continued…..**

**Muhahaha cliffhanger. Just gotta have to wait until I write the next chapter. Thanks for reading, please some reviews PLEASE!**


	4. The Unbelieving Truth

Chapter 4: The Unbelieving Truth

Akito entered his tongue into her mouth and savored the moment he entered it. She tasted so sweet and it was already driving him crazy. Sana let out a soft moan and let him take the lead because she was knew to this and him seemed to know what to do next, (actually he was just going with the flow). They sat there for a minute more kissing each other passionately. Akito placed one of his arms behind her and slowly laid her on the bench. Sana placed her arms around his neck and started to kiss Akito hungrily.

While kissing her Akito ran his fingers through her hair. One of the things she liked about Sana was her hair. He loved running his fingers through it, and loved the way it smelled. Opening his eyes for that moment, _Damn her hair is soft!_

"Akito," Sana said between breathes.

"Yea," Akito answered but then letting out a moan for Sana was nibbling and playing with his lower lip. The he placed his right hand on her thigh. All of a sudden, Sana just stopped and sat back up.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Akito said confused.

"No, I 'm just not ready for this," Sana said sadly, "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I'm sorry for making everything happen so fast. I want to be with you, but I want you to be happy first so I can wait," Akito said with a warmly smile on his face.

"Thank you she said shyly," before getting up and walking away from the bench. _Damnit! Why does she have to do this me? And just when it was getting so good. But I can wait, but want to scare her off again. That's the least thing I want happening._ Akito thought to himself.

Trying to make things better than what was happening right now she yelled before making a run for it, "Hurry up already, unless you want to spend the night there, then be my guest because I won't open the door for you."

"Not if I close the door on your first!" Akito yelled running after her. Now they were running for their lives seeing who will make it first to his house. Sana was about to win, but Akito grabbed her by the waist, turned her around and got in first. They were out of breath and laughing like crazy that Sana accidentally fell on top of Akito.

Staring into each others eyes, Akito was about to kiss her once more time until someone interrupted them. They looked up and noticed that Akito's father and some strange person were looking at them causing them to stand up.

"Oh we are so sorry," Sana said embarrassed, "we'll go to our room now.' Just when they were going to move Akito father said, "Wait! This man came to see you Sana. It's about your mother."

Sana faced changed from happy to serious. "Is she okay?" Sana asked.

"No everything is okay, she just told me to tell you that she sold the house and that you will be moving in a about a week to the United States," the man answered back. This made Sana's jaw fly open.

"She told me to tell you to go back home as soon as possible," the man said.

"Well tell her that she will have to move out with me," Sana yelled before running to her room (still Akito's room) and shutting the door. _Why would she do this to me? She can't! She just can't! And if this is the truth well that woman would have to leave without me because I'm not moving! I'm NOT! And that's it._

"Well that went well," Akito's dad said out loud.

Akito started to make his way to the room after waiting until the man left. Sana leaving the country would truly devastate him and so many ways. He had been dreaming for days know to kiss Sana again and now that that has finally happened he would let anyone take that away from him. He reached the door and knocked twice.

"Sana open up, it's me," Akito said. Sana got up and opened the door and sat right back down from where she was.

"She can't do that to me! I won't let her! It isn't fair," Sana angrily said then started to cry placing her head on a pillow she was holding.

"Don't cry Sana. I don't like it when you cry," Akito said wiping her tears away. That would be something she would defiantly miss if she were to move away. She would miss having Akito around and being there for her. She let go of the pillow that she was holding she stood up and pressed her head onto Akito's chest, while Akito placed his arms around her.

"Everything is going to be alright," Akito whispered into Sana's ear, "I'll be always here for you." He stood there holding Sana in his arms until she stopped crying. When he looked at her again she was sleeping in his arms. He slowly walked to the bed and placed her on it. He was about to turn around and get a chair to sleep next to her when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Stay with me tonight," she suggested to Akito.

"Sure I will," Akito said laying down right next to her. Sana got closer to Akito's body and grabbed Akito's arm to place around her. After a few minutes they both fell asleep, Akito holding Sana in his arms and Sana resting her head on Akito's chest.

**To be continued…. **

**I know I took forever to update, but here it is. PLEASE leave reviews if you want me to continue! Muhahahahaha**


	5. The First Date

-1**Sorry it took like forever to update. Sorry had a bit of readers block. **

**But here is chapter we all have been waiting for **

**Chapter 5:** **The First Date**

In Sana's House

"WHAT!" yelled Sana's mother causing the little squirrel to fly out of his little house on top of her head. Sana's mother had just been told by the man that Sana said she would have to move without her because she wasn't going to go with that plan.

"Um…that's what she said, ma'am," the man replied a bit terrified.

"Damn it, I knew she was going to do this to ME!" Sana's mother said, "now I don't know what to do. Guess I'll have to go pay her a little visit then."

With that Sana's mother got into her little car and drove away leaving the man there dumbfounded. She kept driving around the house until she got an idea.

Back in Sana's/Akito's Room

Akito laid there awake. He had woken up early and couldn't fall back to sleep. He kept thinking on his life would change in drastic ways if Sana were to leave. He would probably fall apart and he couldn't stand the thought of it. _Well if she were to leave then I would have this week be the best week she had ever had and that she will never forget! YAY! that's is what I'm going to do._

He got up and went down stairs to eat breakfast. Akito's dad was already making some eggs with toast and Sana was sitting at the table eating.

"Hi there," Sana said with a wide smile, "sorry that I just left you there. It just seemed you needed a little more sleep."

"Nah, it's okay I'm good," Akito said sitting right next to her.

"Akito, here is your plate. If you want some more there is more on the stove. And your sister won't be home again today so you know what to do," Akito's dad told Akito.

"Yea, yea," Akito answered back. Sana and Akito were left alone while his dad went to work. Sana ate her plate happily while Akito kept arguing with himself with where he would take Sana for there first date. _Umm, should I take her to the movies? I don't know after what happened last time. I can take her to the amusement park! No no, bad idea especially since that was the last place I took Fuka. Ha, I got it! I'll take her to the beach. It's perfect_ The thought brought a smile to his face.

"Hey mister, what you smiling about?" Sana said curiously.

"Huh?…Oh yea. I wanted to ask you something," Akito questioned.

"Yea sure. Go ahead," Sana said.

"Ok, well you know how you are suppose to move away in like a week if your mom gets her way… well umm I was thinking that I can take you out to places so umm we can have fun with each other uhh while the time lasts…" Akito said while having his face down.

"Really? Yea I'll love that! It'll be our first date! Where are we going?" Sana said excitedly, bring Akito's face to turn deep red.

_Phew! Man I thought I was going to explored and scream everything to her face. She makes me so nervous when I'm around her. Actually she is the only one that has that affect on me…_

"Oh I was thinking the beach today," Akito said picking up his face to see her expression.

"Oh okay, then me get my things and lets get going," She said picking up her plate to put in the sink. She gave a brief kiss to Akito then she run upstairs and started to put all the thinks in her bag to take.

Akito put his plate into the sink smiling and went back to the room to pack up his things. Sana was running all over the place, while Akito was slowly packing up his things. The weird thing was that he actually finished before Sana did so he decided to pack the food as well.

"Sana are you done?" Akito asked.

"Nah, but almost," Sana said while running to the bathroom then back to the room.

"Well hurry up before it's to late," Akito said, "Please!"

"Ok I'm done. Let's get going," she said coming down the stairs. Akito put one arm around her waist and then walked their way to the beach. (the beach was a few streets away lol)

The Beach

When they got there, there were no people in sight which was odd yet had a good feeling. Sana made a dash to her perfect spot of the beach. Which to her was not so close to the beach but still was close enough to satisfied her. As soon as they put everything in place they got ready to take a swim.

Akito was taking off his shirt when Sana stopped in her tracks. _DAMNNNNNNN! He has a fine body! Damnit I just wanna go over there and softly place my hands over them and moving them all around. Starting from the top then slowly bringing them down to…WAIT! Stop that Sana! Getting a little carried away._

Sana the started to take off her shirt and shorts revealing a two-piece bathing that was fully black but with some pink on it. Him seeing this made his mouth fall open. _DAMNNNNNNN! She is HOT! Thank god she is all mine. YAY! _ With this Sana felt two arms around her waist and noticed Akito had embraced her.

"Hey, what brought this to happened?" Sana said giggling placing her hands to his neck to bring his face to her shoulder/neck.

"Just felt like holding you," Akito said while placing a few kisses on her neck making Sana gasp.

"It was about time!" Sana said pulling away and grabbing Akito by the hand, "now lets swim."

They both made a run of it to the beach then throwing themselves in They spent the entire time splashing and swimming around. Then they stopped to eat. They waited for an hour before going in because we all know what happens when you go back to the water right after you eat.

In the Beach

Sana was floating on top of the water and Akito had his arms under her holding her up afloat.

"Akito, It's been fine," Sana said with a smile.

"Yea it has been…UGH!" Akito face squinted in pain. Sana quickly got to her feet.

"What, what happened?" Sana asked worriedly.

"I think…I think I stepped on something…AHH" Akito yelled in pain. Sana put one of his arm on her and they slowly limped there way back to their spot. Sana then placed Akito down and went to look at his foot. There was a piece of glass coming out o fit.

"Akito you stepped on a piece of glass. Let's go back home and I'll take care of that, but first I have to take the glass out. So eat this okay," Sana said giving him a towel. "On the count on three okay?" Akito nodded and she continued.

One.. she took a hold of his hand. Two… she placed her other hand on the piece on glass. Three… Sana gripped the piece of glass and pulled it out. Akito screamed into the towel. Sana then grabbed the towel from his mouth and wrapped it around his foot.

"Let's go home," Sana said giving a kiss to him on the lips and Akito just simply nodded. They picked up everything and walked back home Sana still grabbing on Akito.

**Hope you liked it. Still have a long way to go. And sorry again for the lateness. Hope you enjoyed it Reviews PLEASE!**


	6. AUTHOR NOTE!

I know its been like YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! since I last updated.....*sweatdrop*

Well the reason for it is...........................................I've been...................LAZII!!!

I admit it!

But I think its time to update right??

I'm sorry for the fans of this story!

IM SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!

BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!!!! LIKE THIS WEEK!!!!

Oh and I'm probably gonna re-write everything beause after reading this

I realized I was on CRACK!

SO Imma try to make this story better!

SO HAPPI NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and p.s to the swimmer! (u kno who u r!)

im a swimmer too so I kno these things but

other people dont so I dont really care lmao

not being mean or anything just at the moment

it made the story sound interestin but im probably

gonna go in a different route~~ *smirk*


End file.
